Dealer
by LoverBoi2000
Summary: WARNING: DRUGS AND SEX. In this weird Percabeth, Percy Jackson is seven years older than Annabeth, and he is a drug dealer. They live in New Orleans, and their relationship is opposed by Annabeth's friends. Oneshot currently, but I have a lot of more scenes if y'all want more from this. Just as a warning, I always start with pre-established Percabeth. M for drugs and sex.
1. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

The air smelled like gunj, and the ground was littered with cigarette butts and crushed beer cans. It was the quintessential high school party. Selena's eyes scanned the crowd for her old friends.

"Didn't you say they were all here, Beck?"

"Uh, yeah, they're, um, around, I think."

"Oh, look! There they are, come on!"

She dragged him to their friends, moving people out of the way in her pursuit.

"Silena!" Piper noticed her first.

"Piper! I missed you!"

The two embraced, and then she embraced her other friends. Connor, Travis, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Katie, Calypso, Rachel – they were all there except for one.

"Guys, where's Annabeth?"

Beck was the first to answer. "Uh, Sil…"

"Beck, what happened?" She slowly turned to him.

"What happened to my friend? Is she okay? Why are we here if she's hurt?"

"Guys, I got this. Silena, come on, we need to talk."

"Okay, what is going on Piper!"

They were a considerable distance away from their friends now. "Look, Annabeth isn't the goody-two-shoes you remember, or probably has been feeding you."

"Are her grades dropping? What happened to her?"

"Well, her grades are fine. But she's becoming increasing rebellious, hanging out with the wrong crew, doing a lot of drugs, and uh, she's in a bad relationship."

"She's in a relationship?!"

"Yeah, she didn't tell you because… well, because we haven't been the nicest to her about it."

"What? Are you guys not supportive? She's your friend!"

"Okay, let me give you the run down. We forced her to come to a party one day, and she tried alcohol, tried some more, and someone offered her some pot."

"This doesn't sound good…"

"It's not. We couldn't find her, but she had said she had found a ride home. We probably should've checked with her parents, but… well, we found out from some kid who stayed that she had gone home with a drug dealer. He's probably 25 now."

"Oh…" Silena's eyes wandered around, trying to look for her friend.

"Yeah, they've been a thing ever since. Even took her virginity. He gives her shit, and she's become sort of a druggie. But you know 'Beth, she's still doing great in school, but she's hanging out with us less, talking back to teachers, getting in fights with her parents. I even heard she'd been to shit like strip clubs and accompanied the guy on deals."

Whatever Silena had been expecting, it was not that. Not at all. "Wh-wh-what?!" she spat out.

"Yeah…"

"Is she here today?"

"Yeah, I was going to bring you to her after telling you all this."

Piper led her over to the porch where the people who were hosting were sitting. She saw Annabeth's definitive blonde curls, sitting on the lap of a black haired… man. They were sharing a joint, and she was leaning against his chest. As she got closer, she heard them talking. Her voice was that sort of semi-hoarse voice that some guys really liked, a change from last year, when Silena left.

"Sil?"

She had seen her, and handed the joint back to… her boyfriend? Silena didn't know what he was.

"Beth!"

They embraced each other tightly.

"Oh, Silena, I missed you so much! How's college?"

"It's going great! Who's this?"

"Percy, get up and meet Silena!"

He picked himself up, wearing just jeans and a tshirt, not like the khakis and Vineyard Vines tees usually worn by New Orleanian prep school kids. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, finally. Annabeth talks about you all the time, she's been so excited that you came back for break."

"Well, I can't say the same about you, unfortunately. Annabeth's never even mentioned you."

Picking up on the bite in her voice, his grip tightened and he turned to look at Piper, and his eyes narrowed. But just as soon as he did, he turned to Annabeth, and his expression softened.

"I feel offended."

"You should, Seaweed Brain. You're not important enough."

"Thanks," his tone was nonplussed.

"No problem babe." Silena's hand was empty by now, and she watched Annabeth kiss Percy on the lips chastely. They separated, and his hand snaked to her waist.

"Do you want to go hang out with your friends?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, it's cool, go catch up. I got some stuff to do. I'll be back in an hour." They kissed again, this time longer and more heated, before he went off and Annabeth rejoined her friends.

"So, how's Syracuse?"

Silena wanted to talk about what the fuck had just transpired, and what Annabeth was doing with a twenty-five year-old (she knew what a twenty-five year-old was doing with Annabeth, for sure). However, she knew that now was not the time. Not when Annabeth was high and they were about to get shitfaced.

"It's been great! Beck and I are really enjoying it! The winter has been terrible, so I'm glad NOLA's still 70 before Christmas."

"Well, it wouldn't be New Orleans if it wasn't."

Ω

An hour-and-a-half later Percy still hadn't showed up, and drunk Annabeth was really worried about him. Probably too worried.

"Is he dead? He isn't answering his phone! It goes straight to voicemail! What the fuck is he thinking!"

"Ever wondered maybe he shouldn't mean that much to you? I doubt you mean anything to him."

"Shut up, Piper, I don't want to deal with you right now. Percy's in peril, and you don't even care! He makes me happy, can't you deal with _that_?"

"He made you try molly!"

" _I_ wanted to try molly!"

"You were in a shootout with him!"

"So?"

"He endangered you!"

"He didn't! The dumbass who wanted five dollars off did! He didn't need to open fucking fire!"

"How many side bitches does he have, besides you? He doesn't care about you!"

"I know all of them, bitch, so shut the fuck up!"

A ringing sound broke the argument. "Percy? Percy? Baby, where are you?"

"You can't just leave me hanging like that! I was so worried baby!"

"I know that you're sooo strong but I'm worried!"

"I love you too baby. See you soon."

'ILY' was not at all the stage Silena thought this relationship was in.

"Hey, guys, guess who got a case of Miller?"

"Leo!" Jason, who seemed to be happy to not have to deal with the drama, enthusiastically greeted the offer.

Annabeth, who had had five during the half-hour Percy was AWOL, had two more, and was now completely wasted, along with high.

It was a relief when Percy finally showed up, to take the nearly-broken Annabeth off their hands.

"Baby… I… I misseded you."

"I missed you too, how much did you have?"

"Not much, I pwomise."

"Annabeth…"

"Okaayyy, god, you're so mean. I had one, two, three, plus four equals seven."

"And a joint, and a few shots with me."

"I had _fun_. I just want to have _fun_."

"Annabeth, you had fun, now we need to go home."

"You always kill my _fun_ , why do you even care? Don't you deal drugs or something?" She giggled.

"That's so hot."

"Annabeth, let's go."

"Pewcy, please let me stay! I have to talk to Silena! She's my friend!"

"You can talk with her tomorrow. It's Saturday, remember?"

"But, but, but but but homewerkkkk."

"You did that Friday. " Silena was nearly touched by the fact that he was being so comforting, and not taking advantage of her, and that he had just brushed her hair behind her ear. But she didn't lnow what he was like in private.

"Oh."

"Yeah, how about I take you two to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! Let me as… Silena." Annabeth's eyes wandered, even right over Silena.

"Ask her tomorrow, come on, we need to go."

"Meanie…" she said, but she was leaning against his chest, and now tried to wrap her legs around his waste. "You smell good."

"Thank you."

"You're wewlcome."

"Let's go, okay Annabeth?"

"Okay…" she yawned, and the duo walked off.

"I thought you said it was a bad relationship?"

"Even bad things have their moments," was Piper's reply.

 **This has been sitting around for a while... it's a weird Percabeth story, but I really like the age-gap Percabeth and adult fanfiction stuff. Not just the sex part, but also understanding that in a real world, kids are doing a lot of drugs. Also, if you're wondering, the relationship is neither open nor abusive, but Piper doesn't know that. If you guys want more, I'd love to continue.**

 **Also, I am just coming to realize that _Luv is Rage 2_ is a literal masterpiece.**

 **I'm also working on three more Preppy chapters: the lemon, a small drabble that I have in my head but can't write, and a Mardi Gras oneshot that will end up being pretty long. So, that's the lowdown on my other story.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED 'EM TO CONTINUE WRITING!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Loverboi (yeah, I'm a guy)**


	2. Brunch

Her friends always wondered _why_ she was in a relationship with Percy, but they never wondered _how_. How was her relationship with Percy? How did she wind up in a relationship with Percy? How was she in her relationship with Percy? How was he in their relationship? How did they act together, alone and in public? How did they love each other? How did they show that love? How did they make love to each other? The why is always relatively simple. Love. But the deeper question of how is more important, she had always thought.

So, when Silena asked her why she was in her relationship with Percy, Annabeth got a bit annoyed, and gave her the aforementioned rant on how versus why.

Silena looked at her, understandably apprehensive, and then asked the question at the tip of her tongue: "Want to answer those questions for me?"

Annabeth put down her glass of OJ and took a deep breath. She looked around the quiet brunch restaurant that Percy had dropped her off to be at with Silena. She was wearing palazzo beige pants and a soft white blouse, along with a lacy collar that Silena's was visibly shocked by.

A waiter came by with more espresso for her, and then the rest of their food. As she began to sip her coffee, she began to unpack her relationship for her oldest friend.

* * *

Annabeth's attire the next day was nothing short of jaw-droppingly un-Annabeth. She was wearing clothes that she, a little over a year ago, never would have worn, much less asked her father to buy for her.

Silena wasn't sure what to make of her best friend – could she call her that anymore? – especially when she had gone on her rant about her love of Percy. But at the same time, she was curious. If anyone could have changed her _that_ much, she wanted to know how, and who could be able to do that.

"Want to answer those questions for me?"

Annabeth sighed. The white tablecloth contrasted nicely with her tan skin. Something about her skin was different too, and, as a matter of fact, so was the tablecloth. She was used to a more plastic floral pattern from Café Degas, but it seemed that the mid-City establishment had changed too. That was the thing about going away for college. Many things stayed the same, like the tree cover along Esplanade Avenue, and the deliciousness of their oysters, but it was the little things changing that made you feel so lost in your own hometown.

"I was dared by Piper to go up to him, he was a known weed dealer, at the least, and just ask him for a joint. It was my first ever party, and Piper had dressed me in shorts that were too short for my liking and the shirt was too high for my liking." Annabeth paused to run her hand through her hair. "I went up to him, blushing and talking so soft he could barely hear me. I asked him for a joint, and he laughed, asking if I had ever had weed before. When I shook my head, he laughed again and told me to come towards him. Gosh Silena, I was so fucking afraid." Annabeth let out a choked laugh. "Well, I stood next to him, and he pulled out a joint and lit it. He taught me how to smoke a joint, and I just slowly leaned into him. All of a sudden we were kissing, and then, well, uh…" Annabeth trailed off looking suddenly self-conscious.

"How far did you go?" Silena asked, sipping her coffee. Now this was a good story, but still, she was worried. If they had gone all the way, and he had taken her virginity… Silena would be pissed.

"We, uh, didn't go past 3rd. He went down on me and refused to let me return the favor." Silena's mouth dropped open.

"You wanted to return the favor?"

Annabeth just laughed, and Silena realized then just how beautiful her friend had become. Her pearly white teeth were straight, braces gone. Her skin was tan, smooth, and lightly freckled across her face. Her eyes were a darker shade of grey than before, and her eyelashes were bold and long. Her hair was a dirtier blonde than Silena remembered, but still curly and silky. Her arms looked stronger than they had, with two very visible biceps. She hadn't been able to see today, but last night her friend had really showed off her generous curves and abs. To say Silena wasn't jointly jealous and happy for her best friend would be an understatement.

"I was pretty high at that point, and anyways, he said no."

Silena just raised an eyebrow. Sure, they were cute last night, but Silena wasn't really sure he was the refusing-sex type.

"I swear!" Annabeth protested at the sight of Silena's doubt.

"I'm just saying, guys don't refuse head. At all."

"Well, _he_ did. And he's not a 'guy' or a 'boy', he's a man."

"How old is he?"

"24."

"Beth! You're 17!"

"And do you know what the legal age is in Louisiana?"

Silena sighed. "17."

"Exactly. And if it was a bad relationship, I'd drop it and get a gun. I'm strong enough to make my own decisions, and I don't need you or Piper or Jason or Frank telling me what the fuck to do."

Silena raised her hands up in defense. There was the old Annabeth she knew and loved. "Okay, okay, I promise not to judge you. I'm just here to listen."

Annabeth's eye raised up quizzically, but it fell back soon enough. The thought of Piper's story last night ran through Silena's mind. Obviously, Piper and Annabeth had some extreme differences over this guy. Maybe she could help sort it out.

"Okay, so, anyways, when I realized that Piper and them had left without me, I was looking for a ride home, preferably not with my dad because at that point I was pretty high, at least relative to that time. I was lucky enough to find Percy, sitting on a chair. He had just ordered an Uber, and was about to leave when I asked him for a lift. He was fine with it, and, well, one thing led to another, we ended up hanging out at Audubon park for a bit, then left to his apartment – which, by the way, is absolutely gorgeous – and I stayed the night. Different beds," she added quickly, stopping the obvious question.

"That seems like a pretty adorable way to start a relationship."

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, ripped from a fairy-tale. Honestly, he's been so amazing. All the bad shit you heard from Piper, he asked me if I was okay with it first. And it wasn't the good ole I'm-asking-but-really-ordering, he was legitimately asking permission."

"Still, the Annabeth I used to know would never, ever go do some of the shit Piper told me about."

"Are you two ready to order, or should I give you a moment?"

Annabeth and Silena looked at each other, then smiled. They were going to order their usual.

"Eggs benedict for the both of us, please."

"Of course, good choice." The two smiled at their waitress as they handed her their menus.

"The new Annabeth still loves eggs benedict, I see."

The blonde laughed, her pearly whites showing.

"I've come to like the new me a lot more."

"Really?"

"Really, I've been able to learn to have fun _and_ be a great student. Percy showed me that I was able to balance school, athletics, and a social life. It's…" the blonde petered off looking out the window. "It's been liberating, empowering, to say the least."

"Well, that's good, but I still barely know the new Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled mischievously. "What do you want to know?"

Silena smiled back, happy. "Stories, juicy stories."

"So, there was this one night where we went to City Park…"

* * *

The eggs benedict had been perfect, the eggs were perfectly juicy, much like the stories. It was exactly as Silena had remembered it the last time she had had it.

"You know, I can't believe I haven't asked this yet – what are you two going to do for college? You're going to California."

Annabeth pushed her utensils to three-o'clock on her plate, and the waitress came by and took her plate. Her hand went into her lushious hair, running through it. Silena thought that Annabeth looked as if she did not, under any circumstances, want to answer that question. Maybe it was a difficult subject even amongst the couple.

"You have to promise not to tell Piper. Swear it. Because if one word of this slips out… _I_ swear, I will have your head."

Silena was more than a little taken aback by this. The old Annabeth never would have had anything this… explosive to talk about. She looked at her friend, her steely grey eyes hard. Apparently, Annabeth and Piper had more problems than even she had previously thought.

"I promise and swear."

"Good." Annabeth took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "I've never told anyone this, besides my father. Percy's moving to Cali with me, and also paying for school, room, and all living expenses. All four years. All $278,000."

* * *

 **So, this is part 1 of 2. Part 2 is gonna be shorter, I think, and probably will come out sooner than this did… sorry. At first I was thinking I was going to make this a oneshot, but you guys really seemed to like it, so it'll continue. I've been writing this for maybe three days, but spread out across three months. Finishing junior year, college apps, et cetera.**

 **I'm working on an early relationship chapter for Preppy. Set in Maine, my muse. So, that's at 2k words, probably going to reach at least 5k, so it might not be for a bit. Going to deal with Luke.**

 **Might continue** _ **But What About Your Boyfriend**_ **if I feel up for it in between swimming, lifts, college apps, and work.**

 **Sorry, this is a rant, skip if you don't like politics, but who the fuck separates families? Donald Trump, that's who. Racist scumbag.**

 **Striving to provide Southern hospitality to the rest of the world,**

 **Loverboi (yes, I'm a guy)**


	3. Firefighting

On the other side of town, sitting in a blacked out Chevy Suburban, Percy Jackson sat quietly. There was no rush, other than the fact that his girl told him she'd be done in an hour, and it would take him at least half-an-hour to get back to Mid-City. So yeah, this jackass better get a move on, he thought bitterly.

His hands stroked the muzzle of his AR fondly. It was subconscious now. He remembered the first time his father introduced him to ARs. At only three, Percy could only look in amazement as the perfectly black gun was placed in front of him. _Aim it at the bad guy_ , his father had told him. Percy's little small hands barely managed to push the gun an inch. _Let me help you_ , his father had said. His father held the gun, squatting down so that young Percy could grab the trigger. _Now, shoot the bad guys_. Percy's young self thought he was in a video game.

Eleven years later, when he turned fourteen, his father gave him his own AR. Said he could pick out whatever customization he wanted. _Now, shoot the bad guys_.

That was his code, ever since he was three. When Percy was first crossed, two years after his father was killed, he had had his loyal men bring the traitor in on his knees. Next came the traitor's family. They had watched as Percy beat the shit out of the traitor, sparing him only when he was in so much pain it would have been merciful to kill him.

Now, his hand subconsciously stroked the loaded gun, waiting for his target to walk out of the house. Any moment now. He wasn't sure if there was any other hostiles in the area, but he didn't give too many shits. None of them would make a difference.

Suddenly, some yelling came out of the house as a scantily-clad woman ran out of the house, yelling curses back at it.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up and get the hell outta here!" A deep black voice replied, throwing more clothes out onto the street. Percy's target walked out of the house, and the two verbally sparred before the woman grabbed her clothes and ran to her car. With a roll of his eyes, Percy's target looked around the neighborhood. His eyes glazed over Percy's car, before darting back to it as his girl, now forgotten about, drove off. He bolted back into the house, not bother to close the doors.

Of course. He was going to play offense. Most tried to. Only the smart ones didn't. Sighing, Percy jumped out of the car and set up behind the hood. He cocked the AR, and waited. He waited until the target ran back out with a pistol. Two suppressed shots – center of mass to stagger, head to kill – and the target was down. On the porch. Perfect.

Percy threw the AR back in the car. No movement from any houses yet. He quickly jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car. With no hurry whatsoever, Percy peeled out of the street.

A loud bang, and suddenly his rear window was hit. "FUCK!" Percy swerved, pushing the driver's side away from the street. His hands grabbed the muzzle of his AR. His hands opened the car door. His feet landed on the hard asphalt. His hands pulled the gun to his shoulder, and his head focused on the task at hand.

Muscle memory drove him more than anything. He was barely afraid. Recently, after he had met Annabeth, he had started to fear more. Fear of losing her drove him. She wasn't just his, she was his new everything.

Bullets littered his brand-fucking-new car. His sight focused on the first shooter. Two shots, he was down.

Tyrone hadn't really cared much about his life. Sure, it was fun being alive, but it also sorta sucked. Death wouldn't matter that much. Death was a friend of his, anyways.

When he was a baby, his father was killed in a turf war. When he was 14, his best friend was shot by cops for smoking crack. When he was 16, his dog had been caught in cross-fire.

His mother was a crack addict, and his real family was a gang. Once, he had wanted to be an astronaut. He had wanted to live. Now, he couldn't care less. Sure, drugs and girls were great, but it didn't matter to him.

Yet, for some reason, when he saw his brother fall next to him in his bedroom window, after a red dot appeared on his chest, he was scared. Scared of dying, scared of the next world, scared of losing what he had left in his life.

Tyrone fell to the floor with a loud _thud_ after the red dot hit him too.

The guns slowly fell silent. Babies kept crying – they always did. Percy dropped his spent mag and reached into the car to grab two more. He surveyed the rest of the car. Anything of importance?

Annabeth's college chart. She had been working on it with him the other day and had left it in the car. He grabbed it from the back of the car seat. Anything else?

Nope.

Percy pulled an incendiary grenade from his belt, then walked away from the car. Once his feet had moved him a safe distance from the car, his arm tossed the projectile backwards. The car caught fire with a loud _bang_ , causing car alarms to go off across the block.

His hand moved to his pocket. Feeling his slick phone in his hands, Percy dialed up his second-in-command. "Mohammed, dawg, can you pick me up? ASAP? That target was more of a nest than I thought."


End file.
